Living a Love Story : Series 1 Shy Love
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: Love is hard, especially if you are shy... and if you have a rival... My first love story, HinataXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from this anime. I only own

the plot and the rest belongs to Mr. Kishimoto Masashi.

**Note:**Just little stories I thought I'd write, but it's my first time writing love stories…

Living a Love Story : Series 1 Shy Love 

_Why am I always like this? Just standing back and watching from far away. Maybe it wouldn't hurt me to just say 'Hi'… No, I can't do it… I've tried before but I always just embarrass myself… Sigh, why can't I be like other girls and just say what I want to without making a fool out of myself…_ Hinata sighed heavily and opened her eyes.

_It's just another day, with just me and those fluffy looking clouds… Shikamaru was right, looking at clouds are really relaxing… _Hinata thought as she began to dose off once more…

The next time she woke up was around noon.

_I think I'll go now, he's always walking around town before going for lunch… _Hinata left the shade of the tree she was leaning against and began walking towards the town of Konoha.

Looking around the town, she immediately spotted what she was looking for, Naruto. She watched him enter his favorite ramen restaurant, Ichiraku. She began to wonder if she should walk in after him, but decided to just walk by and watch him from a different spot. The Ichiraku chef saw her and smiled, _ Hinata is walking by again, she may not know it but everyone in town knows of her crush on Naruto. Except for the numbskull himself… His head is probably to thick for anything to enter in on it's own…_

It was true, everyone in town knew that Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto except for Naruto. Little did Hinata know that somehow, everyone knew about it.

"Hey Naruto," the Ichiraku chef suddenly said, startling Hinata as she walked by. "It's such a nice day today isn't it?"

"Yea, it sure is," Naruto answered and looked outside the restaurant. _Hey isn't that Hinata? Oh I know! I'll ask her if she knows where Sakura-chan is!_

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto called to her. Hinata's heart nearly jumped out of her when she heard Naruto say her name. "Have you seen Sakura-chan today at all?" He asked. Hinata felt as though Neji just hit her with his Hakke of 64-Hands technique.

_Oh yes, I forgot that he likes Sakura-san…_ "No I haven't seen her today," Hinata answered. "But maybe she's with the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, okay… Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said happily with his usual huge smile.

_Oh, you numbskull! Do you still not understand that she likes you! You're more dense than the sand in the Hidden Sand Village!_ The Ichiraku chef was screaming in his head and mentally slapping himself repeatedly. Then an idea popped into his head, "Hey Naruto," he began, "why don't you invite that _pretty girl_ to eat lunch with you?"

"That's a good idea!" Naruto agreed,_ although I don't know why it's a good idea but that doesn't matter._ "Hey Hinata wait!" Naruto chased after her.

_Oh no, now he's chasing after me! Oh, what should I do…_ The first thing that came to her mind was running like crazy, and that's what she did.

"Wha… Hinata I said wait, not run away! STOP RUNNING" Naruto was yelling and started to run even faster.

_Now he's running even faster! I can't run any faster than this even if I used my chakra! Oh, I can't run anymore…_ Hinata suddenly stopped running.

"WHOA!" CrAsh! Naruto ran straight into her. "Why did you stop so suddenly…" Naruto asked clutching his bloody knee.

"O..oh no, I… I'm sorry N.. Naruto-kun…" Hinata felt awful that she caused him to get hurt.

"It's not your fault," Naruto suddenly felt bad as well. "I'm the one who told you to stop."

"B..But you're knee… I.. it's bleeding…" She looked down at his knee. "Wo… would you let me dr.. dress it?" _Yes, this is a perfect opportunity for me to do something useful for him!_

"Oh, would you do that?" He asked. _I didn't know that she can dress wounds…_

About five minutes later…

"T.. There you go," she was blushing and she smiled shyly.

Naruto blushed as well, "Thanks Hinata-chan!" _ She really is good at this… and she looks really cute when she smiles…_

"Umm… N..Naruto-kun?" Hinata began. "W..why were you ch..chasing me anyway?"

"Oh, I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat lunch with me," Naruto said with his goofy grin.

"O..oh, really?" She was almost in shock. _Maybe he likes me too…?_

"Yea, let's go!" He pointed ahead and started to march.

Hinata giggled,_ I'm so lucky today! Maybe I will get a chance with him…_

Back at Ichiraku…

"I eat here all the time," Naruto said proudly. "Do you like ramen?"

"I… I haven't eaten here be.. before," Hinata said looking around shyly.

"Oh, that's okay," Naruto said. "There's a first time for everything!" And with that, he ordered his food and asked, "so what do you want to eat?"

"I..I don't know," Hinata began to panic, then thought, "I.. I'll have wh.. whatever you have…"

"Okay then," Naruto turned back around and said, "MAKE THAT TWO PLEASE!"

And here ends the first chapter of my first love story ever!

Please R & R and maybe some ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey everybody sorry for taking long to update. Schools out but my parents still make me study… May not be fair but that's life right?

warprince2000

lunarangel

Xoni Newcomer

alliedoll

Thanks for the reviews and ideas!

"I eat here all the time," Naruto said proudly. "Do you like ramen?"

"I… I haven't eaten here be.. before," Hinata said looking around shyly.

"Oh, that's okay," Naruto said. "There's a first time for everything!" And with that, he ordered his food and asked, "so what do you want to eat?"

"I..I don't know," Hinata began to panic, then thought, "I.. I'll have wh.. whatever you have…"

"Okay then," Naruto turned back around and said, "MAKE THAT TWO PLEASE!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I…I'm full," Hinata stood up to pay for her food.

"But you haven't finished your ramen yet," Naruto looked at her oddly. "Actually, did you even touch it?"

"I… I ate half of it though," Hinata looked down blushing. _How am I supposed to eat when I feel so nervous! I'd probably puke it back out!_ "Y…you can have it i..if you want…"

"But you really should eat though," Naruto stood up to stop her from leaving. "If you don't eat it…" Naruto thought for a moment, then an idea popped into his head, "if you don't eat it I'll have to feed you then!"

Hinata blushed madly but she really thought being fed like a baby in public would shame the Hyuuga clan, even if it was by the one she loved so much. While she had that thought running through her head, Naruto sat her back down and before she knew it, he already shoved noodles into her mouth. Hinata nearly choked on the noodles but managed to swallow it and as all good lucks go, she always had bad luck following it. Just as Naruto shoved the noodles into her mouth, her cousin Neji just happened to walk into Ichiraku and he was staring at them with his left eye twitching madly. "… Hinata-sama, your father was looking for you," he said as calmly as he possibly could without beating Naruto up. _What in the world is she doing with Naruto! I thought Hiashi-sama was going to arrange a marriage for her… Maybe he didn't tell her yet… Oh damn it! That's probably it, I should tell her before she goes to far with Naruto and be heart broken later. Must get her away from Naruto first…_ "Umm… Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama asked me to escort you home as soon as possible," Neji said a bit awkwardly.

"Okay Neji-niisan," she walked out the door with Neji but turned back and faced Naruto, "T…thank you for inviting me to lunch," she smiled and turned to leave.

Then the Ichiraku chef nudged Naruto with a smile, "come on, you gotta give her a proper goodbye."

Naruto blushed and grinned, "okay," and he stopped her from leaving once more. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her slightly back into the restaurant where Neji couldn't see without using his Byakugan. Hinata was surprised and whirled around but her lips where caught by Naruto's. Her eyes widened but relaxed and gradually closed, she could feel her cousins eyes burn into her back but that soon disappeared as well, everything in time seem to stop around them. All of Hinata's nervousness was drained out of her and she felt something new grow inside of her. They pulled apart and Hinata gazed into two pools of crystal blue eyes that smiled at her.

"I have to get going," Hinata waved and went outside the restaurant.

**_Outside the restaurant while the event occurred…_**

_Byakugan…_ Neji used his special blood line skill, but when he saw what was happening inside the restaurant, his jaw dropped, "I guess I was too late," he smiled to himself. "Maybe I'll try to talk Hiashi-sama out of this arranged marriage…" With that, he left Hinata a note on the bench he was sitting on which only Hinata, another Hyuuga or an Uchiha can read.

**_Back to real time…_**

_I wonder were Neji-niisan went… _Then she spotted the bench that he had walked towards when she had been pulled back into the restaurant. Having the same knowledge, she used her Byakugan and looked at the bench, there was a message that read:

I have gone to see Hiashi-sama on a certain matter. I'll see you at home.

-Neji-

_Okay… I thought father said that he was supposed to escort me home… oh well…_

Naruto walked out Ichiraku, "where'd Neji go, I thought he was supposed to walk you home."

Hinata looked down and blushed, "I think he left me because he didn't want to bother us…"

"…Oh," Naruto blushed madly. "Then, do you want me to walk you home?"

"R…really?" Hinata asked. "But don't you live the other way?"

"Oh, that's okay," he smiled. "Besides, I wanna talk to you to anyways."

And they were on their way to Hinata's house.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto suddenly said.

Hinata nearly jumped, "Y…Yes!"

"… don't you think the people are acting kinda strange when we're doing something together?"

"R…really? I…I didn't notice much…"

"Oh, okay."

"…. Umm… Naruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly spoke.

"Yea?" Naruto was surprised that she actually spoke without stuttering.

"…Do you still like Sakura-san?" She turned scarlet.

"!… Well, I'm not sure any more…" he looked up at the sky. "I think she still likes Sasuke even though he left Konoha for almost two years…" He looked at Hinata, "Besides, I think I like someone else, so I think I'll give up on her!"

He suddenly ran ahead and spun around and shouted to her, "HINATA, I LOVE YOU!"

And as I said before, good luck comes with bad, and Naruto was standing right at the door of the Hyuuga estate. The door suddenly flew open, and Hiashi-sama was standing there, but instead of looking like he would murder Naruto, he had a kind and gentle smile on his face, "well well Hinata, I guess I don't have to arrange a marriage for you after all."

And there was Neji standing beside his uncle with a kind smile that Naruto had not seen for such a long time, not since that day that he came home to Konoha after the training with Jiraiya to prepare for Itachi and the Akatsuki.

Okay, so it wasn't bad luck after all, but afterwards, Hinata and Naruto were engaged, and their wedding was planned. Although that doesn't come for a long time yet, but for now, they go on steady dates as well as doing their ninja missions with their teams.

**_The End…_**

I hope you liked this Love Story. I'll try to write more different ones for other Characters too! Tell me in the review of which pairs I should use for my next story!

Ino + Shikamaru, Temari + Shikamaru, Sakura ???, Tenten + Neji, Kurenai + Asuma, or Gaara + Hinata (just for twist).

Please R & R


End file.
